Hurt So Good
by taitofan
Summary: At first, Sal didn't know why he let Fukami live. Well, at least until the first time he felt those tentacles around his neck. [BAD END 2]


Hurt So Good

by taitofan

Rated M for sexual situations (tentacles, strangulation)

Disclaimer: I don't own Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea in any way, shape, or form.

Author's Note: I am gross and I like Bad End #2 the most. Here is the result of that.

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 10-24-14

* * *

><p>Wadanohara, Sal thought, was foolish. Beautiful and delicious and absolutely foolish.<p>

If only she'd listened to his stubborn other half. If only she'd trusted him enough to stay away… But she hadn't, and it had been all too simple to amplify the intense jealousy her octopus familiar felt. Now Wadanohara and her two female familiars were dead, strangled and decapitated, and Sal hadn't had to lift a fin. His annoying brother was also dead, having been so before Wadanohara had even arrived. They were all just nuisances, and no matter how much he'd wanted Wadanohara to be his, he was quite glad to be rid of the lot of them.

His original plan had been to dispose of Fukami himself after the octopus served his purpose, but for reasons Sal hadn't been able to comprehend at the time, he'd let him live. He understood now, of course, but for a while he had constantly questioned himself. He didn't often doubt his decisions, but he couldn't quite pinpoint exactly why he couldn't kill Fukami. After all, he had wanted to get rid of all reminders of Wadanohara and that blue sea she had loved.

The day he made a comment about Wadanohara to Fukami that pissed him off, Sal understood. He knew _exactly_ why he'd kept him around. All doubt fled his mind as Fukami's hands wrapped around his neck. It was, Sal thought, the first time he'd ever seen Fukami's hands, which usually hide in those lengthy sleeves of his. His fingers were long and delicate and they could squeeze oh so tightly.

Sal laughed as he choked. Was he going to die? He wasn't sure, but he found himself not worried about the possibility. The pressure around his throat, the lack of oxygen… It made all of his blood rush down, making his twin cocks strain in his pants. He hadn't realized that this sort of thing turned him on, but _oh_, it certainly did! Even Wadanohara's terrified face hadn't aroused him to such an extent. Fukami's hands choking him, Fukami's tentacles appearing and squeezing his arms and legs to keep him still, that glare on Fukami's usually expressionless face…!

Fukami hadn't even touched him sexually, but Sal came, moaning Fukami's name with the last of the breath he had. That was the end of it—he passed out, but not before he saw the faint surprise on Fukami's face.

_Well_—his last thoughts swam hazily—_there are worse ways to die, I guess_.

* * *

><p>Sal awoke in his room within Princess Mikotsu's palace, lying on top of the bed as if he'd been tossed there.<p>

His mind was blank at first, wondering why he was there and why his throat hurt so much. Then, slowly, the memories trickled in. Fukami. Fukami had gotten mad and strangled him, and he'd gotten _so horny_ from it—!

"You're awake." The voice was calm, emotionless. It was exactly how Fukami always sounded, unless something riled him up. It was usually a hard thing to do, but Sal found himself exceptionally good at it. "I suppose such a disgusting creature wouldn't die that easily."

Sal didn't know if Fukami was referring to what he'd said about Wadanohara_—"It's too bad I never got to fuck her before you ripped her pretty little head off!"_—or the fact that he'd gotten off while almost being strangled to death. In the end, he supposed it didn't matter. Sal couldn't argue either way.

"How could I die," he rasped out, the memory of how his voice came to be that way making him hard, "when I've found such a wonderful toy? You're even better than Wadanohara!" Fukami's eyes narrowed, but Sal had no desire to stop. No, if anything, he wanted to see Fukami in that state again, right away. "She was too demure, you know? A sap in love with my brother—no real sense of adventure! She didn't have a dominate bone in her body."

"And you certainly get off on being a submissive masochist." Sal grinned; _Fukami understood_. "…Would that not make you _my_ toy?" Sal shivered at the very thought. Fukami was in control and wasn't afraid to get his tentacles dirty. To be the toy of a man like that—! "You're repulsive."

"Yes," Sal gasped, his erections straining against the fabric of his slacks now. "I'm your _disgusting_ toy."

"Who said anything about me taking ownership of such a filthy thing?" He could see Fukami glance down at his arousal. The look lingered too long for Fukami not to be interested, at least a little.

"Well you didn't break me," he reasoned, though he didn't for a moment think that Fukami was going anywhere, "and you brought me back here. I think that means you're fond of me."

Fukami scoffed, but otherwise he said nothing. Sal was beginning to wonder what Fukami would do if he jerked off right then, but the opportunity never came. Fukami was suddenly on Sal's bed, roughly yanking off his jacket. Sal didn't make a move to help—he had to keep his focus or he was going to come just from being manhandled, and he didn't want to miss the main event.

It didn't take long for Sal to be completely stripped of his clothing, but when he reached for Fukami's coat, his hand was slapped away by a tentacle. All of them were out now, flowing around Fukami in a way that only served to excite Sal more. And somehow, the thought of Fukami staying completely clothed for this only added to the appeal.

"I don't want to hear anything more out of you, or I'll leave you here to take care of _these_," he lightly brushed the twin erections with a tentacle, causing Sal to gasp, "yourself. Understand?"

Sal nodded, knowing better than to test the other man. Fukami seemed pleased at the nonverbal response, and smiled ever so slightly before multiple tentacles shot out.

Two grabbed each of Sal's wrists, while two more went behind him to do the same to Sal's ankles. He himself knelt between Sal's thighs, using his hands to spread his legs apart. Sal didn't resist—he couldn't have, not when this was exactly what he wanted. Slowly, one of the remaining tentacles slithered up Sal's body, from his hip to his neck, teasing the skin along the way. Sal shivered again, moaning wantonly. It felt so good—!

He almost screamed as the tentacle wrapped around his throat without warning, but another quickly slipped into his mouth. He wasn't an expert on octopus anatomy, but he knew that one of these was Fukami's reproductive tentacle, and if memory served him right… He counted the tentacles through his hazy mind, and much to his delight, that special tentacle was the one in his mouth.

He moaned his appreciation and began to suckle it eagerly. Fukami rewarded the action by loosening his grip on Sal's neck just enough so he wouldn't pass out. To anyone else it might look like Fukami was unfazed by all of this, but Sal knew the octopus better than that. There was a glint of lust in his red eyes, and his breathing was heavier than normal.

Sal was a masochist, but Fukami was a sadist. This was why Sal could never have killed him—they were the perfect match.

There were two tentacles left, and one began to brush against Sal's erections in a maddeningly slow manner. It was probably for the best though, because so must stimulation at once was really pushing his limits. He was going to come soon if—

Even with the tentacle in his mouth, he let out a shriek when the last remaining tentacle rammed up his ass. It _hurt_—! But it felt so _good_ and he was going to… _He was_…!

He came in an almost violent fashion, his body shaking and tears of pain and pleasure falling down his cheeks. His cocks twitched and emptied themselves over his stomach and one of the tentacles. All the while, the other hot, pulsing tentacles remained in his orifices and around his neck, wrists, and ankles. It took him several long moments even to begin to wonder what Fukami would do to him now…

But just as soon as he'd thought it, he had his answer. First, the tentacles on his cocks and in his ass retreated. Then Fukami unwrapped the tentacle around his neck, followed by the four holding him down. Lastly, the one in his mouth slid out with an audible pop, leaving a thick trail of saliva in its wake. Sal was breathing heavily, but he still didn't say a word. As much as he loved riling Fukami up, he found that being an obedient plaything was even more rewarding.

It was an odd revelation, but it was one he readily accepted.

"Sal." He grinned up at Fukami the best he could, which was probably offset by how badly he was still shaking.

"Y-yes?" To his relief—disappointment? He wasn't sure his body could handle anymore, but he was always willing to try—Fukami didn't seem displeased at the sound of his voice.

"…You are an acceptable toy. Just remember that I don't share."

Sal laughed, a sound full of dark hysteria, with an undercurrent of lust.

"Good, cause I'm a needy toy, and I might break anyone else who tried to take my master's attention away."

Fukami outright smirked at the admission, and Sal knew there was no going back.

Yes, Wadanohara was foolish indeed. She'd had the chance to be with Fukami, and she'd never even realized he'd wanted her. Well, too bad for her. Fukami was his, and he was Fukami's, and they both played for keeps.


End file.
